


Happy July 5th

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box sat atop Jack's desk, taunting Ianto, practically begging him to have a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy July 5th

Ianto glanced down at the box in his hands. It was small, barely bigger than a CD case. It didn’t weigh anything either, almost as though the box were empty inside. But it wasn’t, he had already given it a gentle shake and heard the rustling of paper.

Atop of the box sat a dark blue ribbon, holding a lighter blue card in place. The text on the card was slanted and elegant, as though it had been written with a fountain pen rather than an ordinary biro.

"Aren’t you going to open it?"

Ianto jumped and placed the present back on the desk where he had found it. Taking a breath and putting his hands in his pockets, he turned around with what he hoped wasn’t a guilty sign over his head.

Jack was standing at the manhole which lead to his private quarters below the office. His usual blue shirt had been removed, leaving him in just his white undershirt and trousers; his braces hung down from where they were still attached to his belt. Ianto also noticed that Jack wasn’t wearing his wrist strap and his hair was wet, clearly indicating that the other man had just stepped out of the shower.

"I…" Ianto closed his eyes, cursing himself for falling over his words like an idiot. "Sorry," he eventually said. "I shouldn’t have been snooping."

Jack shook his head, his wet hair falling forward and clinging to his forehead as he took a step closer. "It’s for you," he informed Ianto, flicking the tag over so the font was clearly displayed.

Ianto.

There was only the one word. No terms of endearment or affectionate crosses at the end. Just his name. One word, yet it had captured his attention immediately.

"I thought it might be for a special occasion," Ianto replied, running his own fingers over the smooth ribbon.

Jack let out a noise of disagreement. "Nope, it’s just a present. Although…" he glanced at the small calendar on his desk, "if you want it to be because of a special occasion, happy 5th July!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and unfastened the ribbon, purposely being mindful of how long it must have taken to fasten perfectly.

By the time, he pulled the box free from it’s wrapping, Jack was going mad, "For gods sake, Ianto. Open it like a man, tear it apart!"

He simply shook his head and slowly lifted the lid, brushing aside the burgundy tissue paper inside the box and gasping.

Inside, cradled against the tissue paper, was a fuchsia tie so bright it could make your head hurt. What made it special wasn’t the tie itself, it was the fact that Jack had bought the  _exact_ same tie Ianto had resigned himself that he wasn’t going to get.

He had spotted in the shop window during one of his and Jack’s weevil hunts but not had any chance to get it. Ianto had gone back the next day, only to find that it was nowhere to be found in the entire store and it had been the only one in stock; the only one remaining after the others had been sold.

"Jack… I…" Ianto looked up at Jack who was watching him with a smile similar to a proud parent on Christmas morning. Not speaking any other words, Ianto captured Jack’s lips in a tender kiss. "How did you get it?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, pulling him close. "I saw you looking at it before that weevil caught us."

"But they were sold out when I went back the next afternoon…"

He nodded his head, "That’s because I went that morning at nine am and bought it." Jack carefully picked the material up and draped it around Ianto's neck. "You like it, then?"

Ianto grinned, fingering the tie reverently before grabbing Jack and kissing him hard, teeth and tongues clashing as he proved to Jack exactly how much he loved his 5th July present.


End file.
